tommy_zoomfandomcom-20200215-history
Cap’n Grabb
'''Cap’n Grabb '''is the nineteenth episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Polluto's diabolical schemes threaten to spoil Tommy's treasure-hunting fun. This episode is about being happy for what you have. Plot As the episode begins, we find Daniel lying in his basket explaining to the viewers that dogs like him are easy to please when they're given a soft bed, some food, a roll, a cuddle, and they're happy, but people need other things like that. Dad is using ten screwdrivers instead of one while trying to fix a draw. Mum was busy arranging lots of shoes. Tommy has masses of toys, and every year, he gets masses toys like in his birthday. But this year, it was no different. Tommy wasn't very happy when he got his presents, he wants more. He got a DVD which he has already got, a teddy which is for three year olds, a tiara for girls, and lots of clothes. Plenty of toys from last year were still in their boxes, because he has never played with them yet. Daniel wondered to Tommy if he's just going to stay cranky, or enjoy the things he got. When he asks what would Tommy Zoom do, they both transform in their cartoon superhero and dog looks. They go on a pirate ship and find a captain called Captain Grabbs. He is wondering to Tommy if he can help pull out this big treasure chest with his super strongness. Tommy did so, and the chest was full of diamonds, pearls, and jewels. He was then given a treasure map with lots of Z's marken on the sand where loads of treasures are buried. Tommy was excited, so he flew all the way to the island to find some treasure. When Daniel was left on the pirate ship, he smells Polluto and Smogg. He was about to warn Tommy, when he gets tied up by Smogg. The captain revealed that he is Polluto. Meanwhile at the island, Tommy has dug up a lot of treasures, and he wants more. At the pirate ship, Polluto goes through his plan that he will take over the world while Tommy looks for more treasure forever. Back at the island, Tommy dug up loads of treasure chests and ties them up in a sack. When he flies out of the island, he sees a lot of holes around the island which he dug up and sees a flag of Polluto and Smogg on the pirate ship. Daniel was put on the plank, and Smogg unties him. As Tommy sees this, he throws the sack of treasure chests away, and he catches Daniel just in time when he flies off the plank, The sack falls in the middle of the pirate ship making a big hole. The ship was sinking, and Tommy doesn't need the treasure, because he has Daniel to have. As Tommy flicked the flag, it sent Polluto and Smogg flying out and landing in one of the holes on the island. Back in the real world, there were lots of wrapping paper on the floor. Tommy was having a clear out by putting some of his toys in a box. He is giving them to Baby Sam. Tommy decided that he needs few things, not more. The only thing he needs is his best friend, Daniel. They go outside in the garden to play. The episode then ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's house, Pirate Ship, and Treasure Island *Theme: Be happy for what you have got *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Mum, Dad, Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: March 14, 2008 Trivia *It is possible that all of Tommy's presents could be from all his family members and friends. Category:Episodes Category:Ture Friendship Never Runs Out Category:TV Show